kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deck Command
Deck Commands are attacks, magic, and item commands that appear on the Command Menu in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. The attacks, magic, and items are abilities that can be equipped from the menu and once used, have a certain cooldown time, depending on the depth of the ability. This system was described to be like the card system in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Deck Commands, Action Commands, and special abilities like Shoot Lock all have levels. When a command levels up, it will be more powerful, and can sometimes have special support abilities attached to it. A command can be leveled up by gaining Command Points from defeating enemies in battle, or by playing the Command Board. Commands Attack Commands *(ファイアストライク) Fire Strike - Strikes the enemy with a firey aura coating his or her Keyblade. *(コンフュストライク) Confuse Strike - Strikes the enemy with white aura coating his or her Keyblade. The enemy is left confused after the blow. *(バインドストライク) Bind Strike - *(トルネドストライク) Tornado Strike - The user spin wildly on himself causing a small tornado. By pressing the triangle button, you can perform multiple spins. ( Ventus only). *(ブルータルブラスト) Brutal Blast - The user charges energy and releases it in a brutal spinning attack. (Terra only). *(マグネスパイラル) Magnet Spiral - uses magnet to gather enemies and finish with a poweful spinning attack(Terra only) *(ホーリーライズ) Holy Rise - Perform a Holy attack in a certain area. (Ventus only). *(ウインドカッター) Wind Cutter - The user spins causing wind to circle around him and slice enemies. (Terra only). *(リミットストーム) Limit Storm - Same as Wind Cutter but gains extra dammage when HP in alarm zone. (Terra only). *(マグネクラッシュ) Magnet Crash - *(ガイアブレイク) Gaia Break - Summons three large shards of rock. (Terra only). *(ソウルリリース) Soul Release - HP is drained to Alarm Zone to perform an atttack.When in the Alarm Zone, it can be perform indefinitely. (Terra only). *(ブレイクタイム) Break Time - By pressing certain buttons,the user will heal while performing certain actions on the screen. Terra performs hand push-ups,Ventus break-dances, and Aqua spins her Keyblade like a baton. ''Magic Commands'' *(サンダー) Thunder - Strikes thunder within the small area from above. *(サンダラ) Thundara - Strikes thunder within the midium area from above. *(サンダガ) Thundaga - Strikes thunder within the large area from above. *(サンダガショット) Thundaga Shot - Shoots a thunder towards enemy. Damage will spread to nearby enemy. (Aqua only) *(ケアル) Cure - Restores small amount of HP. *(ケアルラ) Cura - Restores a medium amount of HP. *(ケアルガ) Curaga - Restores a large amount of HP. *(エスナ) Esuna - Cure bad status. *(デトネシールド) Detonate Shield - Sets an explosive trap in a line. *(デトネスクウェア) Detonate Square - Sets multiple explosive traps surrounding the user. *(デトネチェイサー) Detonate Chaser - Sets multiple explosive traps that follow nearby enemies. *(ゼログラビデ) Zero Gravity - Causes enemies to float within a small radius. Enemies may get confused when hit in mid-air. *(ゼログラビラ) Zero Gravira - Causes enemies to float within a medium radius. Enemies may get confused when hit in mid-air. *(ゼログラビガ) Zero Graviga - Causes enemies to float within a large radius. Enemies may get confused when hit in mid-air. *(マグネ) Magnet - Creates magnet that draws in enemies within a small area. Damages attracted enemies continuously. *(マグネラ) Magnera - Creates magnet that draws in enemies within a medium area. Damages attracted enemies continuously. *(マグネガ) Magnega - Creates magnet that draws in enemies within a large area. Damages attracted enemies continuously. *(マニーマグネ) Money Magnet - Creates magnet that draws in munny. (Aqua only) *(エナジーマグネ) Energy Magnet - Creates magnet that draws in HP orbs. (Aqua only) *(Dリンクマグネ) D-Link Magnet - Creates magnet that draws in D-link Orbs. (Aqua only) *(エアロ) Aero - Creates tornado attack that blows enemies away in a small radius. May stun enemies. *(エアロラ) Aerora - Creates tornado attack that blows enemies away in a medium radius. May stun enemies. *(エアロガ) Aeroga - Creates tornado attack that blows enemies away in a large radius. May stun enemies *(ホーリー) Holy - Shoots light beams towards enemies, while gradually restoring HP. (Ven only) *(フリーズ) Freeze - Freezes nearby enemies. damage done increases when frozen.(Terra Only) *(レイジングストーム) Raging Storm - Summons a fire tornado that can be controlled with circle button. (Aqua only) *(トルネド) Tornado - Summons a tornado that sucks in enemies and damages them on the inside. (Ven only) *(デジョン) Warpinator - Warp targeted enemy in another dimension. (Terra only) *(クエイク) Quake - Creates a tremor that stuns enemies. (Terra only) *(メテオ) Meteor - Huge meteor drops onto area. (Terra only) *(メガフレア) Mega Flare- creates a fire explosion that damages all enemies. *(アトモスブレイク) Atmos Break - Cause surrounding enemies to bounce around the field. *(ミニマム) Mini - Makes enemies smaller. *(ブラックアウト) Blackout - Inflicts darkness status. *(スナイプバーニング) Snipe Burning - Creates burn status. *(コンフュ) Confuse - Inflicts confuse status. *(バインド) Bind - Prevents enemies from moving.They can still attack though. *(ポイズン) Poison - Inflicts poison status. *(スロウ) Slow - Slows down surrounding enemies. *(ストップ) Stop - Stops surrounding enemies for a short time. *(ストプラ) Stopra - Stops surrounding enemies for a long time. *(ストプガ) Stopga - Stops surrounding enemies for a very long time. *(スリプル) Sleep - Inflicts sleep status on surrounding enemies. Item Commands *(ポーション) Potion *(ハイポーション) Hi-Potion *(メガポーション) Mega-Potion *(エーテル) Ether *(メガエーテル) Mega-Ether *(オールキュア) All-Cure *(エリクサー) Elixir *(バルーンレター) Balloon Letter Command Style Commands Command Styles have specialized Deck Commands that can only be accessed if you have and are in the Command Styles. Joint Struggle Commands In the Joint Struggle multiplayer mode of the game, there are some Deck Commands that do not appear in regular gameplay and are only found in Joint Struggle. More information on this area have still yet to surface. * Ice Barrage * Provoke * Heal Light * Vanish: Allows the user to "disappear" * Friend Cure: Allows the caster to heal self or a close friend * A longer form of Shoot Lock with a new extension See Also *Command Style *Shoot Lock *Command Board *Dimension Link Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Category:Abilities